Amigos
by Paideia
Summary: Hermione, Ron y Harry tienen vidas muy diferentes, pero eso no quita que sigan estando ahi siempre para el otro. AU muggle / (fic que participa del Intercambio de Regalos de la Sala de los Menesteres)


Disclaimer: Todo es de JK Rowling.

¡Angie! ¡Guapa! Esto me lo tuve que sacar de la manga, porque Ultra da para largo y los plazos del foro me ahogan. Se que dijiste que no querias a Ron, pero aparecio solo, ¡lo siento! Espero que no lo encuentres demasiado malo.

PD: Estoy sin Word, revisando a mano acentos, asi es que me disculpo por que lo pueda suceder.

soundtrack: (/watch?v=J4fhzMxT3tg)(/watch?v=U16Xg_rQZkA)(/watch?v=gj0Rz-uP4Mk)(/watch?v=9oOHr-AMes)

* * *

Ron prepara la comida, porque, como a él gusta decir, es uno de sus multiples talentos. Y porque Hermione llega demasiado cansada del hospital como para invitar algunos de sus disparates culinarios. Ademas, hoy viene Harry y hace tiempo que no le ven. Ron quiere esforzarse por que coma lo más rico de tu menú, quiere hacer que se sienta bien.

Pero, como propósito personal, esta vez quiere intentar no acomplejarse por lo pequeño de su departamento. Sabe que es una estupidez y que a Harry de veras no le importa, sin embargo, es algo que le brota de un lugar demasiado profundo de su ser como por para poder intentará, se promete a si mismo que lo intentará.

Mientras tanto, enciende la radio a pilas que tiene a su izquierda. Tocan Fool Around and Fell in love de Elvin Bishop, una cancion setentera que le recuerda demasiado a su niñez. A su padre, recién llegado de uno de sus agotadores turnos de guardia de noche, donde suele quedarse leyendo libros de fantasía hasta que amanece y a su madre, preparándole huevos con jamón.

El se queda parado en la puerta, observándola detenidamente como si no la conociera, ella está de espaldas y usa un ceñido delantal rosa. El pequeño Ron Weasley les mira desde detras de la pared. Su padre, Arthur, sale de su fingida estupefacción y una sonrisa amplia se le pone en el rostro. Agarra a su madre por la cintura y le besa el cuello, insistente, ella contrae los hombros, pero no es para nada una señal de protesta.

Arthur Weasley la separa lentamente de las sartenes, ollas, platos, microondas y todas esas cosas que ella insiste en usar para hacerse la desinteresada y con una mano, prende la radio. Bailan por toda la cocina, un vals suave que solo ellos conocen.

Es eso algo muy parecido lo que hace el menor de los hermanos Weasley. Y pronto, tiene a su esposa bien agarrada entre sus brazos de nadador. Se pregunta si ellos se ven tan enamorados como sus padres.

* * *

A Hermione no le importa, mientras Ron no le suelte nunca más. Es que, a veces, la vida le resulta demasiado agotadora. Y no es que no le guste su trabajo, es el unico lugar donde siente que está haciendo algo, aunque sea algo pequeñito, un granito de arena, para ayudar a que el mundo sea un mejor lugar.

Pero el problema es que a la larga terminas absorviendo todas las vibras de las personas que llegan ahí, sus preocupaciones y sus multiples angustias, y si, les tratas de ayudar, pero ¿y si es algo que va más allá de ti? ¿Y si lo intentas con todas tus fuerzas, pero ahi estas, observando como la vida de su familiar mas querido se escapa de sus ojos?

Si, Hermione sabe que la muerte es inevitable, pero no puede evitar sentirse así. Tal como no puede evitar sentir un escalofrio cuando Ron le besa las comisuras de los labios con un cariño inconmesurable y le rodea la cintura menuda con los brazos. Poco a poco se va liberando de algunas cosas, mientras se mueven por entre los muebles de la exigua sala de estar que hace las veces de comedor. Lo quiere, a Ron Weasley, con todas sus defectos y problemas.

De pronto, los sentidos le alertan. Asá no es como deberia oler un pavo asado.

—Hey, Ron.

Le sacude el hombro, para el chico despierte de la ensoñación en que han entrado ambos por culpa de la musica.

—Ron, ¡el pavo!

Ahí es cuando el menor de los Weasley se da cuenta y vuelva para ponerse frente del horno. Saca la fuente, enfundado en guantes de tela, rezando por que el pavo no haya sufrido demasiados daños. Pero el humo que expele la fuente dice lo contrario y Hermione mira la comida dorada en preocupantes tonos cafe, con el ceño fruncido.

Ron le sonríe ampliamente. Estuvo a punto de hacer un drama sobre el asunto, pero la mirada triste de Hermione le quitó toda la preocupacion de un plumazo. Total, siempre estaba la opción B (en la que tambien era igual de bueno, todo habia que decirlo)

—¡Tallarines, será!—exclama contento, ya haciendo mezclando ingredientes en su mente.

Hermione le besa en la mejilla y le indica que se corra, para alcanzar el cajón donde guardan el mantel elegante. Ron saca una bandeja de champiñones del refrigeradores, comienza a cortarlos en pedacitos muy pequeños y luego los lanza a la sarten, donde el aceite ya esta pegando saltos. Cubiertos, vasos y servilletas con diseños florales ya aparecen en la mesa.

Mientras, la radio sigue encendida y ambos se mueven watch?v=U16Xg_rQZkA ritmo de Rebel. Ron intenta imitar los movimientos de David Bowie, sin lograrlo, claro está y Hermione mueve las caderas suavamente, distrayendo a su marido por una fraccion de segundo (en la que casi se le queman los champiñones, pero para que vamos a contar eso).

Cuando ya la salsa esta hecha y los tallarines se cuecen en una olla aparte, suena el timbre.

* * *

Harry entra y sin saludar, pasa por entre los muebles del comedor y se desploma en el sillón. Trae unas ojeras monumentales. Ni Ron ni Hermione le dicen nada, pero bajan un poco el volumen a la radio, donde ahora Elvis berrea sobre lo mucho que le gusta bailar a los presos. Ambos saben que en su hogar es el único lugar donde Harry James Potter puede ser quíen es.

Y es que ser el CEO de la empresa de electricidad mas grande del pais no es algo fácil, ni menos cuando fue tu padre fue el que tuvo el puesto antes y es recordado con tanto cariño. Te exiges demasiado, suelen decirle Ron y Hermione, pero saben que es en vano porque el muchacho tiene un sentido de la responsabilidad demasiado arragaido dentro de él.

Asi es que lo unico que pueden hacer es escucharlo. O darle un apoyo silente.

—Todos, Ron, todos. Lo que unico que quieren es devorarte, pasar por encima de ti como sea. Ahora estamos, bueno yo, estoy apoyando a un proyecto de energias renovables. Y nadie está de acuerdo, dicen que estamos perdiendo demasiado dinero. Y con esa excusa, quieren hacerme un sumario administrativo.

—Pero, ¿y crees que puede resultar algo de allí?—le responde Ron, con la boca llena y la salsa de tomate escapándole por las comisuras.

—¡Ron! No hables con la boca llena. ¡No ves que Harry no entiende nada así!—replica Hermione.

—De seguro que entiende, no ves que es un chico inteligente. No lo amargues mas de lo que esta.

—Yo solo me limito señar lo que indica la cortesía.

Asi siguen. Harry los observa divertido, ya sin ganas de hablar de lo que Malfoy hace o deja de hacer. Y se mete en la conversación.

—Si pues, Ron. ¿Que es lo que diria Molly?

—Eso mismo, Ron. Eso mismo. ¿Esos fueron los modales que te enseñaron en tu casa?

Ron les observa a ambos, sin creer que Harry se ha puesto en contra de él. Opta por inflar las mejillas en señal de protesta. Los tres se quedan en silencio y estallan en sonoras carcajadas. Detras, la radio dice que cuando el mundo sea cruel conmigo, tú siempre estaras ahí. Tú, mi mejor amigo.


End file.
